


She's home

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alive Laura Hale, Comfort, Double Drabbles, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Reunion, Sweet, They Deserve This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She's here. She's home. He won't let anyone hurt her ever again.AU, two double-drabbles (200 words each).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I... guess I needed this?

"It might be… er… kind of a shock," warns Scott awkwardly as the door slides open.

Derek just stares, speechless. A beautiful young woman stands before him. Her lips quirk upward, in a poor attempt of a smile.

"Derek, I…" and then she stops, afraid of what his reaction will be.

He doesn't move, he doesn't speak. He stands motionless, mouth agape, his heart racing faster than he thought possible. His breaths come out in short rasps and his eyes burn from unshed tears. And then he makes a choking sound, something halfway between a sob and an incredulous laugh. _She_ can't be here. She _can't_. He doesn't believe it. He won't. But all the same, he has to know. Because what if… What _if_?

And so he asks, voice hoarse and quivering, and trembling and _breaking_ :

" _Laura_?"

A shy, uncertain nod.

And he flings himself in his sister's arms - or maybe it's her who pulls him into a hug. They hold each other so tight, and he's crying, and sobbing, and weeping, and laughing, and his stern and emotionless mask is all but shattered and he _doesn't care_ , and everybody is watching and it _doesn't matter_.

_She is here._


	2. Chapter 2

She's here.

She's home.

 _She_ is home. His home. His family. His big sister. He won't let anyone hurt her ever again. He'll tear those who try in _pieces_.

He makes this promise as he watches her sleep - _and she's so beautiful when she sleeps, she looks like Mom_.

He strokes her hair gently, a gesture born of the deep brotherly love that fills his whole heart and soul. And then he goes on the roof and he collapses, and he laughs and he cries until he's exhausted. He thanks the stars, the sky, the moon, the whole world and even God - whom he has long ceased to believe in - and for the first time in _years_ he's happy and complete. He's no longer alone, hurting and afraid. For the first time in years he remembers how to breathe, and the last remains of anger, bitterness and pain fade away because the air smells of _her_.

And then Scott appears and walks towards him. The younger wolf doesn't make a comment about the drying tears. He just grins and sinks besides his friend, and he puts his hand on Derek's shoulder. Derek lets him and they both smile.

"She's here."


End file.
